Dogs, cats and other household pets may become infested by ectoparasites (surface dwelling parasites) known as fleas and ticks. Common fleas which affect pets include the cat flea (Ctenocephalides felis) and the dog flea (Ctenocephalides canis). Fleas tend to feed on the blood of pets causing discomfort to the animal. Fleas may also bite humans, causing irritation and potentially causing allergic reactions.
Rhipicephalus sanguineus, the brown dog tick, is a tick commonly found on dogs in a household setting. It has been implicated in causing diseases such as babesiosis and ehrlichiosis in dogs and diseases such as Rocky Mountain spotted fever in humans.
Other insects can be harmful to humans and mammals, such as flies.